Hawkes Rein Supreme
by vampknight364
Summary: Fem harry potter twin fic. with elements from Dragon Age 2. Basically Dumbles picks the wrong twin. Better summary inside
1. Prologue

When Scarlet Potter, the true savior of the Wizarding world, brother is declared the boy who lived by Dumbledore, she is cast aside by her parents. Mistreated and abandoned by her family Scarlet is found by a new family, one that loves her & will help show the world her power. With her new family by her side Britain better look out for the Hawke Family.

Prologue- One "family" lost, another found

The chilled August air ghosted over the park; a lone occupant being its sole population. The child, a little girl with vibrant red hair and sparkling green eyes, sat on the swing set unmoving and downcast just staring blankly at the bark the playground was situated on.

"Come on Mom, Dad! I want to play!" Came a shout drawing the child's attention as an older girl came running into the park, her short black hair whipping around as she did.

"Aidan, slow down!" Another voice shouted; this one older and obviously a woman's. "And for goodness sakes make sure you're careful!"

A loud boisterous laugh followed the woman's reprimand. "Come now, Lana Dear, let Aidan have some fun. She's been doing so well in all of her classes at Salem that soon she'll be able to go to Mahoutokoro's for her combat training soon."

"That's only because she takes after me when it comes to her studies, but when it comes down to fighting and playing she takes after you Malcolm," The woman, Lana, retorted.

The little girl watched as a man and a woman came up from behind the older girl, Aidan, both smiling at their daughter's antics.

The man, dressing in simple blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a dark teal polo, had copper skin while the woman, dressed in an elegant yet simple light purple summer dress, had light, fair skin. The father shared his daughter's hair color, but where his eyes were grey, the girl's were a deep blue. The mother shared her daughter's eye color, although it was a deeper shade. It was obvious that Aidan inherited a blend of her father and mother's skin tones.

Neither the couple or Aidan took notice of the little girl at first, but that soon changed when Aidan came over running to the swing set.

"Hello," greeted Aidan with a grin as she took a seat on the swing next to the younger girl's. "I'm Aidan, Aidan Hawke."

"H-Hi," timidly greeted the other girl. "I'm Scarlet Pot- Scarlet, my name is just Scarlet."

The newly identified girl, Scarlet, sadly looked away from Aidan. Believing the older girl would think her weird or beneath her, just like her brother and parents.

"_You're such a loser!"_

"_What did I do to deserve such a stupid daughter like you!"_

"_Why can't you be more like your brother?"_

"Nice to meet you, Scarlet," smiled Aidan, shaking Scarlet out of her thoughts. "Wanna play together?"

Uncertainty filled those sparkling green eyes as she stared into deep-sea blue. How she had longed for someone to say those words to her and actually mean them. To have someone who wanted to be her friend because of her and not her brother.

"S-Sure!" Scarlet happily agreed with a 100 watt smile.

Aidan let out a "whoop!" of excitement as she jumped from her swing, grabbing Scarlet by the hand, and running to the jungle-gym. The two played for, what seemed to them, hours and were having a blast. Aidan's parents watched the two with smiles on their faces, but couldn't help but wonder where the other girl's parents were. The girls continued to play without a care in the world, but it soon came to an end.

"Aidan it's time to go!" Shouted Lana as she tucked a stray stand of her long chestnut brown hair behind her ear, "and don't pout! We've already stayed longer then we planned."

Aidan looked at her mother from her spot in the sandbox, she was about to argue but the stern look from her mother quickly made her change her mind.

"I guess I have to go now," Aidan pouted as she stood up. "What are you gonna do? Are you going home now?"

Scarlet looked started at her words, but instead of answering she started to cry. Seeing Scarlet crying instantly caused Aidan to pull her into a strong, comforting hug.

"Scarlet, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave! You're the only person who cares about me!"

Scarlet continued to ball her eyes out, clutching onto Aidan with all of her might. Watching from afar Lana and Malcolm quickly made their way to the girls. How could they leave knowing that a little girl was crying because they had to go home?

"Aidan, what seems to be the problem?" questioned Lana as she sat down on the sand not caring if her dress got dirty with her husband taking a seat next to her.

"Scarlet doesn't want me to go," mumbled Aidan as she rubbed the younger girls back. "She said that I was the only person that cared about her."

"Now I'm sure that's not true, your parents must lov-"

"No they don't! They hate me 'cause I can't be like Harry! Even though I already know a lot of spells!"

Both Lana and Malcolm looked startled at this, for a child to believe they were unloved like the child before them meant they were abused… either emotionally or physically. Lana immediately grabbed Scarlet into her arms, rocking her back and forth to calm her and to allow her to feel love.

'_Wait a minute! Did she just say spells?' _Malcolm thought in haste as he stared down at the little girl in his wife's arms. _'The girls name is Scarlet, she's a witch, and she has a brother named Harry… She must be the Potter's other child! How did she get to the states though?'_

After a few minutes Scarlet calmed down, her cries quieting to shuddering breaths. Lana and Malcolm shared a look before returning their gazes onto Scarlet, who looked as if she was in Heaven being held in Lana's arms.

"Scarlet," called Malcolm gently. "Can you tell me what your full name is? And, if you can, tell us why you're here in the park and how you got here?"

Scarlet nodded, but she did not remove herself from Lana's embrace. She shifted in Lana's hold so that she was facing Aidan and Malcolm.

"My full name was, Scarlet Lily Potter," sniffed Scarlet. "But then I heard Daddy yelling at Dumbledore, he said that he was gonna get rid of me and Dumbledore just agreed and said he would make sure I wouldn't go to Hogwarts! So I took what I could and asked my house elf you bring me as far away from home as she could."

Malcolm and Lana looked disgusted at what the poor child had to go through. No child should ever have to suffer like that. Aidan however was angry, angry that her new friend was treated like garbage by the Potters.

"Then you don't have to go to that stupid school!" Shouted Aidan as she accidently tapped into her magic. "You can go to school with me!"

Aidan's magic spiked out of her body like lightning and attached itself to Scarlet's magic. In that single moment Scarlet's magic, filled with the desperate need for love and a family, attached itself to the magic of the Hawke family, more specifically Aidan, binding them together as "family."

Soon the black and red glow of Aidan's magic died down, receding back into the Hawke heir as she blacked out. Malcolm and Lana stared at their daughter in disbelief; she had somehow adopted Scarlet into the family without any type of ritual.

"W-What just happened?" asked Scarlet fearfully as she slowly edged toward Aidan. "Is Aidan okay?"

"Aidan is perfectly fine," assured Lana as she gently patted the little red head, only to notice it was slowly growing darker. "It seems though that Aidan has adopted you into our family."

That surprised Scarlet greatly. No one, except a small few, had ever shown such interest in her or such love, not her parents, certainly not her brother, and definitely not Albus Dumbledore. Slowly she reached out her hand and grabbed Aidan's, tears flowing down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**9 Years Later…**

In the nine years that Scarlet had spent with Hawkes she had never been happier. She was loved and cared for by two amazing parents and had a wonderful older sister who protected her and made time for her. Not to mention that she was taught so many things not only about magic, but also about the non-magical world and its vast cultures.

Scarlet was also trained as a Hawke, meaning she was taught several fighting styles that also used magic. Yes, she was definitely someone you didn't want to mess with.

**Hawke Family estate…**

"Come on Scarlet that can't be all that you got!" Shouted Aidan she blocked another of her sister's spells with a small magical shield generated from her gauntlet, the rune of protection glowing brightly in the middle. "In terms of magical power you beat me, if only by a small margin."

"I'm just getting started!" Scarlet shouted, as she readied another spell to send at her sister, power gathering at the tip of her wand. "Take this! Firestorm!"

Fire shot out of her wand and sped towards Aidan at an alarming rate. With no time to dodge Aidan quickly brought her magical shield and activated the defense rune on the side of her gauntlet. This enlarged the shrunken shield that was sewn into the back of the glove. The shield itself sharp angular kite shield **(think the Amell family shield during ACT 2 of DA2)** with the Hawke family crest in the middle.

The fire struggled to penetrate the magical shield; soon however it broke through and hit the black steel shield knocking Aidan onto her back.

"Oh my god! Aidan are you okay!" Questioned Scarlet as she ran to her sister.

"Okay! Okay!" Shouted Aidan as she slowly eased herself up. "Are you kidding? That was great! See I knew you had it in you!"

Scarlet laughed as her sister continued to praise her for knocking her down. Although most people would be upset, her sister was someone who didn't care about the details. This proved true especially when it came to her baby-sister; whenever Scarlet accomplished something Aidan was always there to give her the praise she deserved.

Aidan slowly eased herself off the ground, dusting off her clothes as she did so. Her outfit consisted of black loose fit cargo pants that were padded with dragon leather on the knees and thighs, black dragon-hide boots, a dark grey V-neck shirt with the Hawke family crest in the middle, and black fingerless leather gauntlets.

In contrast Scarlet wore dark-blue shorts with a light blue sarong (think Aqua bottom half outfit from kingdom hearts birth by sleep), a white long sleeve shirt with silver armor on the arms, elbow, and shoulder. The Hawke crest located on the bottom left of her shirt.

"Thanks Aidan," mumbled Scarlett bashfully. "But still I have a long way to go. You're still holding back on me."

"Gah! Don't be ridiculous! You started you education a bit later than me, but you've caught up to me soon enough. Don't forget this isn't a race; all that matters is that you work hard. Besides I'm older than you by 3 years, there will be a small gap in our experience and power."

"But you'll be graduating soon! And you already got all those acceptance letters from those colleges!" Exclaimed Scarlett as she looked up to her sister. Although they were 3 years apart in age the bond they shared was a powerful one.

"Don't worry so much! I'll be going to Salem's community college that's a block away," Aidan reminded her sister. "I won't be that far away and I'll still be living at home. Unlike those British wizards we actually finish our regular schooling."

Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise as she took in what her sister just said. She soon let out a squeal of excitement as she grabbed her sister into a huge hug.

"Really!" Questioned Scarlett as she leaned back to look her sister in the eyes.

Before Aidan could answer her sister began to glow a deep blue color. Both were startled as the light began to intensify in color, enveloping Aidan as well. As soon as the light covered both of them they were teleported away with a loud _'crack!'_

**Britain 3 years earlier… (1****st**** year of Hogwarts)**

**Dumbledore's POV…**

How could I have been wrong? I continued to ask myself as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix joined me in the office. How could _**I**_ choose wrong!

"Professor Dumbledore?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Why have you called this meeting?"

I looked up to see Molly Weasley looking at me, confusion clearly written on her face. I admit she is not the most brilliant witch in the room, but she and her daughter would have been useful in keeping young Harrison in line… pointless now really.

**Dumbledore POV End…**

Dumbledore looked gravely at each member of his order, particularly the Potters. The years had been good to them it seems, their looks being the same as 10 years ago. Of course it helped that they had been living a life of luxury since the defeat of Voldemort.

"I fear that we have a… situation," He started. "It seems that the person who was trying to get the Philosopher's stone was Professor Quirrel."

"But that's not all is it," stated a man standing in the corner of the office. He was a tall, pale man with chin length black hair. He was garbed in black robes. "You wouldn't have called this meeting unless something of greater importance occurred."

"Oh come off it Snivelus," James Potter sneered. Although an adult the man had remained arrogant since he not only got the girl, but he also had everything else. "The headmaster probably wanted to inform us about the fact that it was my _**son**_ who stopped him!"

Dumbledore let out a sigh as he stroke his long silver beard. He had hoped that James would grow-up, but obviously his hopes were in vain. While Severus had feelings for Lily they were more friendly than anything else.

"Severus is correct James," Dumbledore muttered. "While Harrison did attempt to stop Quirrel with Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, it was in vain. Quirrel was acting as a host body for Voldemort."

"What!" Yelped Lily Potter. Her red hair swishing behind her back as she stood up frantically. "Are they alright?"

"Of course they are!" Shouted James long time best friend Sirius Black. "Harry beat him before! And he was only one at the time!"

"Weren't you listening Black," retorted Severus. "Professor Dumbledore said their attempts were in _vain _which means either Quirrel got away with the stone or they were only able to stall long enough until the Headmaster came."

"I'm afraid you are correct Severus," responded Albus before James or Sirius could. "During the ensuing fight Harrison was unable to do anything other than be Voldemort's practice dummy, at least until I was able to get there. The most disturbing thing however is that Voldemort was able to touch Harry. Which he shouldn't be able to do since Harry should have the same ability to deflect or repeat what he did against Voldemort's power as last time."

The entire order was silent as they let Dumbledore's words sink in. At first no one understood the meaning of the words or rather the situation itself, sure it was bad but that didn't mean Harry wasn't the chosen one…right?

"Unless Harry wasn't the one who stopped him the first time," Voiced Minerva McGonagall. "That's what you're trying to say isn't it Albus."

Every person, well excluding Severus, there looked shocked at that revelation. Most remembered the quiet little girl that they ignored and in Molly's case let her youngest son bully.

"WHAT!"

"ARE YOU SURE!"

"THAT CAN'T BE!"

Everyone began shouting denials, the loudest protests coming from James and Lily. If it was true then there was no way anyone in the order was going to be able to get close to the long lost Potter… let alone find her.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Dumbledore after he cast a quick firework spell to grab everyone's attention. "The fact of the matter is I was wrong and the true savior of the wizarding world, Scarlet Potter, is no longer among us."

"What do you mean no longer amongst us?" Question Mad-Eye Moody, an aged Auror who had many scars on his face and body. He wore an old leather duster and held a staff close to his body. The most unique aspect of his body that stood out was the large magical eye he had over the left side of his face.

"I'm afraid that Scarlet was sent away when she was younger," Explained Dumbledore with a half-truth. He knew that the girl was disowned by the Potters, not to mention mentally, physically, and emotionally abused by all three of them. So when Ronald joined in she had lost it and well the boy was beaten to a pulp to put it mildly.

"Then if she was sent away then it should be easy to locate her," remarked Nymphadora Tonks, a girl in her late teens and Auror in training. Her appearance was unique, she had pure white hair and stunning blue eyes, her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore a long red trench coat with a pair of jeans and black blouse underneath. "Where did you send her off too?"

She directed this question to the Potters and her cousin Sirius Black. However it was not lost on her nor any of the other Aurors or Severus that the Potters looked not only distraught, but also guilty and shameful.

The next few minutes the Potters tried to explain why their only daughter wasn't amongst them and what they had done, not their misdeeds of course but rather the fact that they disowned her no apparent reason other than she might have grown up envious of her brother and turned dark. Many of the members looked at the Potters with disdain, most notably Severus, who also looked disappointed, Minerva McGonagall, who looked her former students with shame, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"That seems like a bloody stupid reason," Tonks muttered as she glared at her cousin and the Potters. "You lot are worse than the bloody Malfoy's, and that's saying something."

"You two aren't worthy to be considered Gryffindor's," added Minerva as she glared at her former students.

Severus just met Lily's gaze and looked at her in disappointment. No words were needed to convey his feelings on the matter.

"Although they made a mistake we must not dwell on this matter," Dumbledore said sagely once again gaining the orders attention. "We must concentrate on finding Scarlett before the Dark Lord does."

**The Order of the Phoenix searched high and low for their missing Savior, while keeping the truth hidden. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into 2 years of searching. Their search was in vain it seemed as one could find any clues as to where Scarlett could be. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Readers Sorry for the wait! Anyway I really need your guys opinion on something so please visit my profile and i will have a poll st up to determine if Aidan will be in the tournament or not!<strong>

**Your input will be greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. Note! Please Read!

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
